1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a repair amplification circuit and a method for repairing a data line, and in particular to a repair amplification circuit and a method for repairing a data line for a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
As technologies advance, electronic devices have become ubiquitous in the daily lives of people, and display devices have become an important media through which people obtain information. Generally, a display device includes a display panel which displays images and a driving circuit which controls the display panel. The driving circuit provides driving signals to pixels in the display panel through data lines, so that the display panel displays images.
When manufacturing a display device, problems of broken data lines often occur. When a data line in a display panel is broken, the broken data line forms at least two data line segments, wherein one of the data line segments is still able to receive the driving signal, and another one of the data line segments is unable to receive the driving signal. In other words, since the data line is broken, some of the pixels in the display panel are unable to receive the driving signal, so that the display panel cannot display pictures normally.
In order to solve the above problem, a repair operation amplifier may be disposed in the display device. When the data line is broken into two data line segments, a testing engineer uses laser technology to solder an input end of the repair operation amplifier to the data line segment which is able to receive the driving signal, and to solder an output end of the repair operation amplifier to the data line segment which is unable to receive the driving signal. Hence, the data line segment which was previously unable to receive the driving signal become capable of receiving the driving signal provided by the source driver through the repair operation amplifier.
Generally, the driving signals provided by the source driver are classified as having a positive polarity and a negative polarity, so that conventional repair operation amplifiers are realized by using high voltage (such as 32 V) fabrication technologies, so that the driving signals output by the amplifiers cover two polarities (such as −5 V−5 V). However, the repair operation amplifiers realized by using high voltage fabrication technologies usually increase hardware costs of the display device. In addition, since operational amplifiers in the source driver of the display device are realized by using middle voltage (such as 5 V) fabrication technologies, not only is it difficult to integrate a conventional repair operation amplifier with a source driver, a conventional repair operation amplifier also requires a larger driving current compared with a source driver.